1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which reads the contents of a manuscript, etc., and transmits them as image information to a receiving party which then reproduces the contents.
2. Description of Conventional Art
A conventional facsimile (FAX) generally well known, after it is placed in the speech (communication) state, reads a setup manuscript by an image sensor and transmits it to the associated party; the called facsimile at the receiving party immediately prints out the manuscript by a printer. If paper is out, some facsimiles temporarily store received manuscript data in memory, and when new paper is set, starts printing out the manuscript data stored in the memory.
With the conventional facsimiles, when a manuscript transmitted, the associated facsimile which receives it immediately prints out the manuscript, thus a strictly confidential document cannot be sent with the conventional facsimiles or even if an attempt is made to send it with the conventional facsimiles, cumbersome steps are required such that the strictly confidential document should be sent to a facsimile in a room where secrecy is maintained and that a specific person should copy the document from the facsimile and distribute the copies to other specific persons in the house.